Homtelium
Luc "Homtelium" Geniar was a Belgian player and notably served as an Imperial Core Librarian. Circa late 2001 to early 2002, he served as the Chat & News Director for the Star Wars Combine.Public Profile: Homtelium (Archived) Biography "I was born on Tieos, a planet in the Abrion Sector. My mother and father were scientists who could not have children themselves, so they built one. Their field of expertise was bio and genetic engineering, so the idea of simply making a child was not so far fetched to them. Nature had her own ideas and twins were apparent, much to their surprise. Gillea Kanon and my father Saga, had their family. They named their first son Homtelium and the second Sylphide. Unfortunately my mother and father could only care for one of the children, and so Sylphide was given up and adopted by another family. I was raised with love and devotion, and given the best of educations Tieos could offer. When I was 14 years, my desire for action and adventure led me to a transport company, where I took a job cleaning the ships. I loved listening to the stories the crews of the ships told, wishing someday I too would see such adventures. But my happy, carefree life was soon to be destroyed. Two months before I turned 15, the ship I was working on was attacked by the Rebel Alliance, killing nearly the entire crew. I was lucky to escape with a few other members, and swore from that day on I would destroy the Rebel Alliance. I left the transport company and joined the Galactic Empire. I was a good Imperial, and quickly moved up the ranks, working hard, and doing all I could to further the Empire. Meanwhile my brother, Sylphide was about to turn my world upside down and forever change the course of both our lives. A message arrived for me telling me of my parent's deaths, with no details or explanation. I launched an investigation, and found Sylphide to be the killer. I met with Sylphide, demanding answers, getting none. We fought bitterly, each declaring to destroy the other. We parted ways, with our vow for revenge between us. Having suffered the devastating loss of my parents, I decided I could not waste another moment, and married my lover, Marianne. She was all that was good in my life, and I adored her. But that love would not last. After three years of marriage, Marianne was killed in a shuttle accident. Her death was something I would never truly recover from. I struggled now for meaning and a reason to even continue living. My life had become a dark abyss of pain and sorrow. Even my love for the Empire was dead. There was nothing left there for me. But I was not the only one who had lost our devotion to the Empire. Most of the high-ranking officials and many, many of the lower ranking men left in an exodus of disappointment, forming a new group. An Imperial Core. These were all people who felt as I did, that the Empire had died, and was no longer worthy of their loyalty. I believe in their cause in ideals, and so I left the Empire and joined the Core. My old friend Jodo Kast, also from the Empire, was among these people. Jodo became the director of the Imperial Core War College, and asked me to join his department. I decided that I wanted to learn all the knowledge of the universe and accepted the offer, becoming Librarian. At that point, I was third in command of the War College. I have since advanced to the position of Second in Command of the War Academy and work endlessly to build the most prestigious training and education facility in the Galaxy."HoloNews - Interview with Homtelium - 2002 (Archived) See also * Imperial Core * Jodo Kast * Galactic Empire References External links * HoloNews - Interview with Homtelium - 2002 (Archived) Category:Individuals Category:Human Category:Imperials